Honestly Brave
by thepandagirl16
Summary: This is Christina's point of view of when she first arrives to the Dauntless headquarters. One-shot


**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth, not me. Most of the direct quotes are from the book in this fanfic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

A few years ago is you would have told me I would transfer to Dauntless, I would have never believed you. I still may not actually. Not only did my choice surprise my Candor parents, it shocked me too. I guess I always knew that I wasn't meant for Candor though. It's just that I was flabbergasted when my aptitude was for Dauntless. Once the Abnegation man reported my results I began fitting the pieces together. I thought back to when I was younger. Back then I would run anywhere and race anyone. Young me got excited by running, I still do. I just learned how to act more like a typical Candor. That was another clue I wasn't cut out for Candor. I could act too easily. Typically, Candors never lie. Sure I felt bad about it, but my guilt wasn't going to change the type of person I really am.

Now, I am sure my choice was the best faction available for me. Although, slightly nerve-racking, the drop from the roof was thrilling and exciting. Multiple hands reach towards me. I grab the first one I touch. The hand belongs to a girl with blond hair helps me out of the net. She's probably no more than a few years older than me. I get out easily with her help. "Hey," she says with a friendly smile. "You're going to want to go over there to see Four or Lauren." I don't know if I heard her right when she says the name 'Four'. She points to a young man with brown hair and dark blue eyes. I would be lying if I said he was handsome. He's way more than that. I assume he is Four. "I'm Shauna by the way." The girl who helped me says as I begin to walk to Four.

"What's your name?" ask the lady who must be Lauren. "Christina." I state. She scribbles something down on her clipboard. "And you're from Candor?" I nod. "Welcome to Dauntless, Christina! My name is Lauren. I'll be instructing the Dauntless-born initiates. You'll be with Four throughout initiation." I smile. I'd never admit it but Four is probably the most attractive guy I've ever seen. I conjecture he is a Dauntless leader. The leaders in Candor led the initiation there. The Dauntless probably does the same thing. I want to ask her if his name is actually is 'Four'. Maybe it's a different form of the word other than the number.

I wait patiently by the Stiff for everyone else to come down. What she told me was that her name was Beatrice, but I've heard a few people call her Tris. Anyway, she seems cool. Who would have thought that I would become friends with a girl from Abnegation! My happiness is ruined when I see Peter fly down. I was hoping he wouldn't be brave enough to get down here. With my luck, I should have known. My three biggest enemies chose the same faction I did. And no, I am not over exaggerating.

Peter, Drew and Molly are pure evil. One time last year at school I saw Peter beat up an Abnegation boy who was no older than ten. Then a teacher came out and stopped the fight. Of course Peter blamed the poor child. The teacher who called herself Erudite fell for his lie. How could someone who is apparently so smart fall for something so dumb, was my question. What kind of Abnegation would start a fight? Peter hates Stiffs for some reason.

Finally once everyone has landed we begin walking. To where, I'm not sure. I follow towards the back of the crowd of initiates. Four and Lauren lead us through a dark hallway. I have never seen anything like it. It looks like a cave I saw in a science book many years back when we learned about landforms. I never paid attention in class. Teachers got annoyed by me, I'm sure of. I quickly notice the two leaders stop.

"This is where we divide. The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume _you _don't need a tour of the place." Lauren speaks loudly. About half of the group walks away with her. They've lived here their whole life; they can probably maneuverer through the place blindfolded. I quickly assess the rest of us. Candor, Erudite, Abnegation. Peter, Molly, Drew, and I are the only Candor. Tris is the only Abnegation. I wonder what made her choose Dauntless. A Stiff transferring to Dauntless seems just as likely as someone from Amity.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four." So that actually is his name. More curiosity builds up inside of me. There are so many questions I want to ask him! "Four? Like the number?" I blurt out. He looks me in the eye. "Yes. Is there a problem?" I shake my head. "No."

"Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love." I can't help laughing. These people come up with the weirdest names for things. "The Pit? Clever name." I interrupt. I immediately regret my words. Four stops talking. He marches right up to me. He moves his face so close to mine I can hear him breath. I'm nervous he can hear my heart beat pick up. He glares right in my eyes. "What's your name?" he asks in a quiet intimidating voice. I jumped off a train today. I jumped off a roof today. I left my family behind today, yet this is the most scared I've felt all day. "Christina." I state. My voice doesn't come out as brave as I'd liked it to.

"Well,Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" I quickly nod. That hurt. I have to fight back the urge to retaliate back at him. I continue walking towards the back with Tris. "What a jerk," I say quiet enough for him not to hear me. "I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at," she whispers back. We walk through to wide doors. The Pit opens up in front of us. I feel stupid now. 'The Pit' is an absolutely perfect word. "Oh. I get it." I smile at Tris.

I'm anxious to spend more time in the Pit exploring. It looks like an exciting center to hang out. The whole place is filled with people all wearing black. I love the clothes. The shops look like fun. I'll definitely enjoy picking out new Dauntless-looking clothes! That will be my first thing on my imaginary to-do list.

* * *

After finishing our brief tour we go to the cafeteria to eat. By the time we get our food, I'm starving. Tris and I grab a seat at a table that's nearly vacant, other than Four. I refuse to sit right next to him after what happened earlier. He scares me in a way. Tris sits between us, which I am grateful for. She stares at her hamburger, as if she's never had one. "It's beef," Four says. He hands her some ketchup. "Put this on it." She looks at it cautiously. "You've never had a hamburger before?" I gasp. I grew up eating hamburgers. They aren't one of my favorite foods, but they aren't bad. I couldn't imagine not eating them before.

"No. Is that what it's called?" Tris ask. Why wouldn't she have had hamburgers before? Four senses my confusion. "Stiffs eat plan food." He informs me. "Why?" Once again, curiosity takes over. "Extravagence is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." Tris answers for herself. I smile at her. "No wonder you left." I couldn't imagine living in a place with plain nasty food. "Yeah. It was just because of the food." She rolls her eyes. I laugh. I glance to the back of the room where a man with dark greasy long hair walks in. He has piercings all over his face. Typical Dauntless. The room gets quieter as he walks in. It's like the way when a class at school is talking amongst themselves and the teacher strolls in; the class instantly hushes.

"Who's that?" I whisper to Four, hoping he we know. "His name is Eric. He's a Dauntless leader." I guess my prediction about Four being a leader was wrong. This Eric guy looks just as young as Four though. "Seriously? He's so young!" He's no more than four years older than I am. "Age doesn't matter here." Four informs me as I stare at Eric walking in. He strolls to our table. The seat he takes is the one next to Four. I'm relieved he didn't sit next to me. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" I'm about to tell him my name when Four does it for me. Four introduces us and I continue eating my meal.

I don't pay attention to their conversation. I sense from their tone of voice they aren't friends. Personally, I wouldn't choose to be friends with either of them. Finally Eric leaves. "Are you two friends?" Tris ask for me. "We were in the same initiation class. He transferred from Erudite." Four answers the question. "Were you a transfer too?" Tris questions him.

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions," He's definitely referring to me. I feel offended and amused at the same time. I'm glad he's like this to everyone, not just me. "Now I've got Stiffs,too?" I want to laugh. Tris is in the same situation I found myself in earlier. "It must be because you're so approachable. You know. Like a bed of nails." Tris is more than brave. Their eyes hold on to each other. Neither of them looks away. Tris' face grows red. "Careful, Tris." Four walks away.

I can't help but smiling. "What?" Tris demands. "I'm developing a theory." I tell her. "And it is?" she's annoyed. "That you have a death wish." I begin to finish my hamburger before she question me anymore.


End file.
